


It’s just five words, but together...

by Mad_Hatt3r



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatt3r/pseuds/Mad_Hatt3r
Summary: “Will you be my girlfriend?”





	It’s just five words, but together...

“Darling let me taste you”

It’s a demand but there’s still a subtle hint of a question, her lover is nothing but considerate and as she hovers over her Sophie reaches upwards capturing swollen lips with her own once again. 

“As if I would deny you that pleasure” 

Her sarcasm makes Paula laugh and Sophie grins in reply. Being here, naked lounging between the softest sheets with one of the most beautiful women she has ever had the pleasure to meet, feels unreal. Sex has never been disappointing for Sophie, in fact she would describe her sexual experience as varied and interesting. Each of her partners have been different, favouring certain positions or intimacies and Sophie knew Paula would be the same. What she hadn’t expected was just how good the sex was going to be. 

Amazingly good. 

Multiple toe curling orgasms good. 

The type so intense white noise rings in your ears and for a moment you forget everything apart from just how good you are feeling in that moment. 

From the moment they first slept together Sophie had been in a happy bubble that not even her mother’s impending pre trial had managed to curb. With the amount of endorphins flooding her system each night they had together she was walking around as if she was on cloud nine. Her first night with Paula had been after they had met initially for a coffee date. Usually Sophie would not have ‘put out’, so to speak, on the first date but the chemistry between them was undeniable. When Paula had mentioned that she didn’t live far from where they were sat, eye fucking each other across the table, Sophie had insisted Paula show her the recently remodelled bedroom she had just been telling her about. It had been intense, amazingly so and Sophie had been thrilled when Paula had immediately asked when they could meet again. 

After that first encounter Sophie was happy to settle for no strings attached sex with her hot lawyer. With the age gap between them she presumed that’s all that Paula was interested in and she had resigned herself to be happy with that. But they continued with their ‘pre sex’ coffee meet ups and the time they spent chatting over lattes and espressos grew longer and longer. Paula was attentive, funny and sarcastic and Sophie was fascinated by her witty tales. It was also flattering to be on the receiving end of the sexy and sophisticated lawyers attention. It was still a source of wonder that Paula found her interesting at all. 

“You are so gorgeous” 

Paula’s eyes are warm and open, she’s straddling Sophie’s hips looking down at her with a soft smile across her face and Sophie allows herself to arch upwards as her lover rakes her nails gently down her sides. 

“Fuck that feels good” 

“Hmmm does it now” 

She’s smirking now in that devilishly sexy way that has made Sophie’s blood run hot ever since she first saw that coy smile. 

“I know what would feel better though” 

Paula chuckles deeply, Sophie can feel the hum vibrating through her own body. Her thighs clench in anticipation as Paula moves, her mouth hovering just over her left breast. 

“This?” 

Her nipples, already tightened in anticipation, harden into stiff peaks as soft lips wrap around one and a thumb and forefinger tweak and pull at the other. The deep moan that’s pulled from her body almost makes her blush. She wraps a hand in Paula’s hair holding her still as the other twists into the sheets at the side of her. 

“...Yes” 

Sophie’s panting and writhing it feels so good; each flick of Paula’s tongue, each tweak of her fingers sends heat straight to her core; she’s wet and she knows it. Paula seems to be in no rush to continue and Sophie holds out for as long as she can before she knows she’s going to have to beg. Thrusting her hips upwards she grinds her pussy against Paula’s stomach loving the gasp of surprise that escapes her lover’s parted lips as her tongue drags across the tip of her nipple. 

“Paula ... fuck me”

The hand she has wrapped in her lover’s hair unwinds as she scrapes her nails across her scalp, knowing how much it turns Paula on. 

“Otherwise I’m gonna have to get myself off” 

She begins to trail her hand down her stomach as her eyes slide shut but she’s stopped by a firm grip around her wrist. When she opens her eyes she trembles at the look of pure lust and want across Paula’s face. 

“Don’t even think about it” 

Before Sophie can retort her lover slides down her body so her chin is resting on the bottom of her stomach. She looks up towards her and Sophie feels a fresh wave of want wash over her as she stares at the naked sexy woman who is looking at her like she’s starved and she’s the last meal on earth. 

“I hope you’re ready” 

Sophie goes to scoff but she can’t because all she can do is hold on tight to the sheets underneath her as Paula licks a firm stripe through her pussy lips to her clit. 

“Oh love you’re dripping” 

Hands wrap around her thighs holding her tight, grounding her, keeping her exactly where her lover wants her. The tongue that Sophie is quickly becoming addicted to sets to work and Sophie is rapidly becoming a hot writhing mess. The hot wet muscle trails each of her quivering lips before dipping to her dripping entrance before working back up to her clit. It’s a repeated sequence, Paula does not wane even for a moment and Sophie’s straining against strong arms. She’s chasing her orgasm now she wants it, more than she wants anything else right now. 

“You taste delicious” 

“More... fuck ... Paula ... yes” 

Sophie cannot make sense of the words falling from her lips all she knows is that this is her way of begging. She needs this, needs this woman to push her over the edge she’s nearing. When she feels those luscious lips wrap around her hypersensitive clit Sophie knows this orgasm is going to hit soon and hit hard. Two fingers swiftly enter her and the combination of that nimble tongue and being filled by her lover sends her over the edge. 

“Yes ... Yes ... Yes” 

She’s coming and it’s glorious, she’s moaning, panting, her hands are desperate to anchor her to something, anything. In her haze of pleasure she entangles her fingers into Paula’s hair and holds her still against her. She can feel another gush of wetness as Paula continues to gently lap at her clit guiding her through her orgasm making it as long and drawn out as possible. 

“... ... ...” 

Words aren’t forthcoming her body feels boneless she is fairly certain she couldn’t move even if she wanted to. Looking down her heart swells; Paula looks radiant, her eyes and expression are warm, caring and there’s a gentle smile playing upon her lips. 

“... come here” 

Paula moves upwards her glorious naked form coming to rest upon her own she rests her head down on her breast and Sophie immediately feels safer with her lover’s warm weight resting upon her. Reaching to her left sluggishly she grasps the sheets and pulls them up and over so they can settle under their warmth. Running a hand up and down Paula’s back she realises in this moment that she is blissfully happy. Sophie wants this, wants this woman in her arms. If she could wake up like this in the morning she would be even happier; no more quick kisses with hasty retreats home for fear of overstaying her welcome. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” 

As soon as the murmured words leave her lips, she blushes hard in horror, her body becoming uncomfortably hot, she is doubtful that this is going to be received well. Paula shifts out of her hold raising her head, her face serious and Sophie immediately feels a sense of dread. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” 

“Oh Sophie how could you” 

How could she indeed, she has misspoken, allowed her emotions to get the better of her and now will have to beat a hasty retreat. Sophie averts her eyes and goes to move she needs to leave, she’s been impulsive and stupid. It was always just going to be good sex, she should have known better than to think that this was ever going to become anything serious. 

“I’m just gonna go” 

But Paula does not move, in fact she presses her weight down more firmly trapping Sophie between her and the mattress. 

“Yes” 

“Well then you need to let me get up” 

Paula looks at her in confusion and Sophie can feel her panic rising, she feels humiliated and embarrassed and right now she just wants to go home and lick her wounds in private. 

“No Sophie I mean my answer is yes” 

Sophie looks at Paula then, really looks at her and she is taken away by the breath taking smile lighting her features. This wonderful woman in her arms is practically glowing but still Sophie cannot get her hopes up won’t believe until she hears it in full. 

“Yes to what?” 

Paula rolls her eyes chuckling being she presses a kiss to her lips. As her tongue traces her bottom lip Sophie gives in to the kiss letting Paula wash away her insecurities with her gentle caresses. When she pullls back Sophie feels dazed and she smiles sheepishly as Paula cups her cheeks gently. 

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend” 

Sophie blushes hard and tries to avert her gaze but Paula’s having none of it. 

“You are a beautiful, intelligent young woman and I’m so lucky you want me in your life. How could I not say yes” 

Sophie doesn’t reply and Paula rests her head back into her chest, tucking under her chin. She wraps her arm around her middle and Sophie shifts wrapping her arm around Paula’s shoulders holding her close. 

“I wish you could see how I see you” 

Sophie can feel a lump forming in her throat. The feeling of never being good enough has always plagued Sophie, she doesn’t think it will ever go away. But when this beautiful intelligent solicitor speaks with such affection it makes her insecurities disappear if only for a moment. 

“I didn’t think you would want this” 

“I wanted us to be official since your mum found us. I was serious that day in the cafe I do think we have something special, it’s not just sex for me Sophie” 

“Why didn’t you ask?” 

“I’m more that twenty years your senior” 

Sophie chuckles allowing her hands to trail down warm sides caressing gently “Clearly doesn’t bother me does it” 

“I know you think I’m attractive, the sex speaks volumes love” Paula presses a kiss to her pulse point and Sophie shivers, her lover, no her girlfriend can have her aroused in seconds. 

“I just presumed that for you this was what this was about, the sex, and I had resigned myself that this was all it would be” Paula smiles against her skin and chuckles “Not that I would have been stopping this anytime soon the sex is amazing Sophie I’ve not orgasmed this often or this intensely in years” 

Sophie laughs and lifts Paula’s head pressing a kiss to her lips. It’s funny how they have both been feeling the same way and she’s now immensely grateful for allowing her orgasm hazed brain to ask the question that has brought both of them such joy. 

“You are insatiable” 

Paula blushes her eyes dipping so that’s she looking up at her under her lashes. It causes the lust that lies simmering in Sophie’s veins to spike and her core throbs in response. 

“It’s fucking amazing” 

Their lips and teeth collide messily as they kiss hungrily, the want between them tangible as hands roam and muscles strain. 

“Sophie love make me yours” 

It’s whispered softly in her ear accompanied with a flicker of tongue across her earlobe and Sophie shudders with lust. With a strength she didn’t know she possessed Sophie flips them over so now she’s the one doing the straddling. Grinding her hips she loves the moan and gasp she receives in response as Paula arches to meet her. Sophie smiles and stares into beautiful brown eyes as she begins to trail her hand downwards making her intentions clear. 

“I believe I have ... Girlfriend”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just gorgeous together. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed


End file.
